


Too Much

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [14]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cravings, December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff, pregnant fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Pregnancy cravings and the holidays seems to go hand in hand for our favorite British spy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to irisdouglasiana for coming up with this idea for me. I am simple amazed by the amount of help I've received from this fandom from just one mention of writer's block. So thank you to each and every one of you who has helped, I love you all.
> 
> And as always, thank you for comments and kudos left by people who've enjoyed my fics.

As always, the holidays were a time for a little indulgence; perhaps one more cookie than usual, another square of chocolate, or helping yourself to one more serving at dinner.

This, of course, went for everyone. But, for also being heavily pregnant during this time, it was doubly true.

Peggy Carter was seven going on eight months pregnant when the holidays rolled around, and the sweets seemed to be calling her name.

Every night, when a surprisingly hard kick to her ribs or to her spine or just a complete somersault would wake her, the cravings for something sweet would set in, and there just happened to be an abundance. At first, she tried to fight it, telling herself that that much sugar must be bad for both her and the baby, but then the holidays came, and all her restrictions went out the window.

Everything went smoothly for a while. A particularly intense craving would hit, and Peggy would indulge in the abundance of Christmas cookies around their home. After a short period of extra kicks and rolls, the baby would quiet down, and she could even get some sleep.

That is, until Daniel found out.

It all happened one night, when her attempts to roll out of bed woke him, and after his help, she thought he went back to bed. But, when she snuck into the kitchen, he followed her to make sure she was okay, but instead found her opening the cookie tin.

“What are you doing?” He asked as she jumped, almost knocking over the tin.

“Good God, what are you doing up?” She clutched her chest, wondering how he could be so quiet.

“Making sure you’re alright. But what are you doing?”

“Indulging in a craving.” She defended, resting her lower back against the counter top.

“At two in the morning?”

“Just because I try to sleep doesn’t mean the cravings stop, you should know this by now.” She huffed, crossing her arms atop of her belly.

“Alright.” He soothed. “And Christmas cookies is what you want? Or is there anything else I can get?”

“The little one seems to want sweet things; it’s worked every other night.”

“Wait, every other night? How often do you do this?” He backtracked, wondering how his wife had managed to slip into the kitchen so often without him noticing and also realizing where all the candy he bought just a little bit ago went.

“Most nights.” She noticed him opening his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a look. “There is no need to worry.” She said strongly.”I feel fine, the baby feels fine. If something were wrong, I would stop, but everything is perfectly fine.”

Wanting to object, but knowing better than to make her snap, he only nodded, stepping close enough to put his arm around her. “You know better than I ever will. As long as you both are okay.”

She smiled softly, leaning into him. “I promise.”

“Good.” He kissed her temple. “Be back soon?”

“In just a minute.”

He kissed her again before making his way back to their bed, chuckling to himself. Who would’ve thought his pregnant wife would be craving Christmas cookies at two in the morning?


End file.
